new_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Fvru
Fvru Fvru is a god who rules alongside his brother Ixx'l over the element of fire. They are part of a system of gods, with two for each element, fire, earth, water, air, and storm, and minor gods under each of the elements. Fvru is not part of a pantheon or religion known to humans, and he is currently on earth living a human life because he has yet to experience one and it is said that all the gods must take a turn living a human life in order to understand humans better to rule over them properly. His true name cannot be known to any other beings, as it would be dangerous to him if it fell into the hands of the wrong beings. His true physical form shifts often, but it is typically humanoid, with a cloak of orange and red, the colors of fire, with eyes that are either red or black and burn like embers, dragon-like wings, a spiked tail, and clawed feet. Sometimes Fvru does not have hands, instead having fireballs or orbs in their place, and sometimes his dragon wings are instead three sets of feathered wings. His skin is nearly human, but is a bit rougher and underneath the surface the colors shift and pulse with the firey radiance that he is known for. He also usually has two small horns in his hair, both colors of fire. His presence is warm and radiant, though not always in a cheerful or pleasant way. His spirit is made of a combination of the strands of animal and creature spirits such as demons, dragons, phoenixes, wolves, shadows, faeries, and many other minor, magical beings. Fvru is the god who is primarily responsible for having written and designed the ancient language, which the gods and elemental spirits use and which the gods are named in. Most of the language cannot be spoken by humans, though they can be close enough to it to be understood. Fvru and his elemental siblings and counterparts created this world and many others, though live mainly in one dimension, and Fvru's current state on earth shifts dimensions rather often. It is said that the demon spirit Foroa'nu is tormented by wickedness and jealousy of Fvru, so she often tries to steal his powers or manipulate the other gods away from Fvru while he is incapable of clear communication with them. Fvru and Ixx'l are content not being worshiped in organized religion, but do appreciate and bless those who praise them and build altars to them. Fvru's stone is the Tiger's Eye, and he appreciates altars with items that reflect or represent fire in any way. He is angry by nature, but only truly irritated by ignorance in others, which he tends to find in most of humanity. However, if respected and treated with dignity, and provided with intellectually satisfying interaction, he will be very kind. This page is to be updated at a later time with further information. http://ceminore.tumblr.com/